<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>missing an idiot by maxsfreckles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325330">missing an idiot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsfreckles/pseuds/maxsfreckles'>maxsfreckles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakfast, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, catradora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsfreckles/pseuds/maxsfreckles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora decides to go train early in the morning and leaves Catra some cute sticky notes around their apartment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>missing an idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra is currently curled up in a ball in the corner of their bed. She is holding one of Adora's blankets in her hands, nuzzling her cheek into it and blissfully purring while she sleeps.</p><p>Birds begin to sing their high-pitched chirps, interrupting her lull. Catra groans as she feels the sun's rays peeking through their curtains. The girl sleepily reaches out to touch Adora's leg, only to feel an empty space where it is supposed to be. She springs awake, her heart beating faster every second. Catra flicks her tail and turns back her ears anxiously.</p><p>Before she begins to succumb into a spiral of worry, her vision is blocked by a pink sticky note stuck to her forehead. A message can be seen in the front of it, written with a bold black marker.</p><p>She furrows her brows in confusion and grabs it quickly. </p><p>
  <em>"Left early to train. Made you some breakfast, see ya at 12! &lt;3" </em>
</p><p>Catra sighs in relief upon reading it. She lets out a lazy yawn and stretches, kneading on the sheets briefly before standing up. The girl goes to the bathroom and groggily brushes her teeth. Catra looks at herself in the mirror, only to find another sticky note.</p><p>
  <em>"Well hey gorgeous ;)" </em>
</p><p>Catra rolls her eyes and chuckles to herself.<br/>
 <br/>
"Idiot." she says, a smile tugging at her lips. She imagines Adora taking the time to place and write these notes, and can't help but love her even more. Her stomach suddenly rumbles, interrupting her thoughts.</p><p>She goes to the kitchen and finds a note on the microwave. </p><p>
  <em>"Enjoy!! Love you &lt;3"</em>
</p><p>Catra reads it with difficulty and notices there is more black ink in the back of it. </p><p>
  <em>"P.S: Guess what I'd rather eat for breakfast? ;)" </em>
</p><p>The girl rolls her eyes once more, smiling to herself as she opens the microwave. Catra takes the plate and her stomach rumbles more upon seeing the scrambled eggs and ham. </p><p>She eats it very quickly on the kitchen counter, feeling grateful. Catra gets up and washes the plate, frowning slightly when she remembers that Adora can't hug her from behind right now. The apartment is deathly quiet without her girlfriend here. She sighs and goes to sit on the kitchen counter once more. Catra rests her chin on her hand and taps her nails on the counter restlessly.</p><p><em>Ugh, why do I already miss that idiot?</em> she huffs, crossing her arms as she feels a blush spread on her cheeks. She wonders when exactly she became this clingy. Maybe she has always been this way, but has only just recently let herself feel it more. The girl looks up at the wall clock and notices that she's got two hours before Adora comes back for lunch. </p><p><em>Huh, well I've got some time to kill. </em>Catra thinks with a smirk, and searches their fridge for ideas. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>